Harry Potter and the matters of the heart
by doc boy
Summary: While Hermione's marriage is falling apart, Harry loses his wife due to a rare illness. Will they ever find happiness again?


Harry Potter and the matters of the heart

I do not own Harry Potter

They never got along that well; even before they got married. They went to school together and he wasn't always sensitive towards her. She eventually fell in love with him but she truly loved someone else. Her name was Hermione Granger but for the last four years, she was Hermione Wesley. Her husband was a man named Ron. Despite being a kind man at heart, he just wasn't for her. She truly loved her best friend Hary Potter and she gave him signs about how she felt but he never seemed to return them. Realizing she could never have him, she settled for the next best thing, which was her other best friend, Ron. And she loved him, she truly did. But something was missing. After four years of marriage, she didn't feel truly happy. They would often get into fights and when they did, Ron had a tendency of insulting her, and it would sting for a while. She considered filing for a divorce and looking for somebody else but feared she couldn't find one. Yet still, she longed for her old friend Harry. But alas, he was married too Ron's younger sister Ginny, so she knew they could never be together…

Harry woke up beside his wife one morning, to find she still asleep. It a Sunday so he let her sleep in. He went downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. When he saw she wasn't up by twelve he went over to wake her up.

"Ginny…" he said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny…" he said and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up with a slight vacant look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I feel weak…," she said.

"Maybe you have a fever…" said the man and placed his hand on her forehead but found none.

"Maybe you have a virus. Perhaps you should stay in bed today…"

"No need. I can cure it using my magic. Hand me my wand will you?" she asked and he gave her what she wanted. She aimed her wand at her stomach and recited the magic word but all her wand did was emit a small spark but nothing else. She tried again and again, but nothing happened.

"Maybe it's broken. Try mine." Said Harry and handed her his wand. But no matter how much she tried, it would not work. She yawned tiredly.

"I wonder what's happening…," she said. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go see Olivandor. Maybe he can help." He said, as they got dressed and headed out. When they got there, they consulted with the wand maker and he told them both wands were in perfect working order. Suspecting it was just a weakness or a virus they went home so she could relax. But as the days went by, she got weaker and weaker. After a week, her hands were cold, her skin was pale, and she could barely move. At that point, Harry asked a healer from St. Mungo's hospital to come over. The man inspected his wife briefly and soon had a grim look on his face. He got up and looked at Harry.

"Could I have a word with you in private, Mr. Potter?"

Fearing what this meant Harry and the healer left the bedroom and closed the door. When they stood in the hallway, Harry asked.

"What's wrong with her? Is gonna be alright?"

The healer sighed.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do…"

"Don't tell me you're sorry. Do something dammit!" snapped the man. The healer sighed again.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid your wife is losing her magical powers. It's a gradual process. The worse it gets, the weaker she'll become."

"What will happen once her powers are completely gone?"

The man had a grim look on his face.

"For born wizards, magical power is like a part of their soul. They cannot live without it. If the magical powers leave the person, the soul must follow…"

Harry's face fell. He closed his eyes tightly trying not to cry. After a while, he lifted his head.

"Is there a cure?"

The healer hesitated.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry Mr. Potter but there's nothing I can do for your wife…"

A long silence followed; finally broken by Harry.

"How much time?"

The man in front of him thought for a moment.

"A day. Two at most…" he said. He could see tears build up in Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I could stay for a while if you'd want me to."

Harry shook his head.

"No that's okay doctor. I appreciate your help."

"Okay." Said the man and picked up his bag. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck son." He said and walked out. Harry stood there for a while grimly. Forever wanting to postpone the moment, he gripped the doorknob and walked back into his bedroom, to find Lily staring at him.

"What did the healer say?" she asked.

Harry walked towards her, dragging his feet. He sat down beside her, brought her into a hug, and wept. His wife soon followed….

Within a few hours, Hermione and Ron received a letter from Harry, informing them of the situation, begging for help. The couple were in Harry's house within the hour. When Ron saw his little sister lying sick and fragile in bed he broke down in tears. Harry sent letters to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey and any other great wizard he could think of, in hope of trying to cure his sick wife. None could help. All too soon, the two days have passed and Harry, Hermione, and all the Wesleys gathered around her bed to say their goodbyes. Ginny was breathing hoarsely. She has grown very skinny and pale over the past week and a half. Harry was holding her hand during those last few moments. He kissed it slightly.

"Don't worry about a thing, dear. It's not goodbye forever. You will wait for me up there. Right?"

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You bet." She said and opened her eyes to look at his for the last time.

"I'll tell your parents you said hi. I'll be waiting for you Harry…" she said and Harry held her hand, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you…," he said, kissing her hand.

"I love you too, Harry. Always have…," she said and they both shared a last smile. She closed her eyes, took one last breathe, exhaled, and was gone forever. Harry sighed and sobbed softly and rested his head on his late wife's chest. All the people in the room cried and wailed as they tried to console each other.

Ron, Hermione, and Molly were particularly distraught. Molly, for losing her only daughter, Ron for losing his baby sister he always held dear and Hermione for losing a dear friend and because her best friend was now a widower.

During the funereal, it was only close friends and family only. Harry was particularly quite. More than anyone else in fact and rightfully so. He was the last one to leave the cemetery. When he did, he came home, and concealed himself inside his house and cut himself off from the rest of the world, mourning his wife's death.

While Harry was grieving his loss in voluntary solitude, Ron and Hermione's marriage was falling apart. Miserable about his sister's death, Ron lashed into Hermione several times, and added more tension to an already broken marriage. When he accidently shoved her and pushed her to the ground, Hermione realized she had enough. She packed a small suitcase and left her house. She stood at the bus top, wondering where she would go. She didn't want to crash at Harry's house when he's so miserable. Realizing she had no other choice, she decided to return to her parents' house till she had things sorted out.

A week has passed since her fight with her husband and Hermione decided she deserves better than him. She filed for a divorce. At first, Ron refused, but after quite a bit of coaxing and shouting, he agreed to grant her one. They went to the court and signed the deed. They split their belongings and Hermione left his house without another word. After a few weeks, she found herself an apartment she could rent and moved in, while Harry still refused to talk to anyone. Including her…

After a month or so, Hermione realized Harry needed support whether he wanted it or not. She walked towards his house, which was not too far away from hers, and knocked on the front door. No one answered. She knocked again.

"Go away!..." came a muffled voice from inside. She bit her lip.

"Harry it's me. Can you let me in?"

He didn't respond. She hesitated for a bit, then, grabbed the door handle, and turned it around. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. She walked in. The house seemed rather dirty and neglected. Various pieces of trash were scattered around the room. She found Harry sitting at the kitchen table, looking very neglected and miserable. His hair was more messy than usual, he had facial hair growing on his face, his eyes were red, he was wearing a bedroom robe, and he had a bottle of whisky next to him. When she saw him like this. Her heart went out to him.

"Oh Harry…" she said sadly. She walked towards him and sat down on a nearby chair. She held his hand gently.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Harry sniffed.

"I've lost many people in life. My parents, Lupin, Tonks, my godfather… it hurt more than you can imagine but I still pulled through. But losing the love of my life to some Godforsaken illness, is too much for me to bare. I could not stand losing her. Not her…" he said and broke down in tears again and leaned forward. Hermione grabbed his head and cradled it in her arms.

"I know its tough Harry, but you have to be strong. I'm sure you'll find love again…"

"Nobody like her…" he sobbed.

She's never seen him like this, so broken up. But given all he's been through over the years, there's only so much emotional pain he could take. When he lost his wife, he became a sad, broken man.

"Come on Harry. Let's go for a walk okay? It'll help you feel better."

"I'm too depressed for a walk…," he muttered.

"Just a short one okay? Just a short walk around the block…" she suggested. After a short while, he sighed.

"Maybe I could use some fresh air…" he said.

"That's the spirit. Why don't you put on some fresh clothes? I'll wait for you down here…," she said and he nodded.

"Okay." He said, got up, and walked upstairs to his room while Hermione remained downstairs. Hermione in the meantime, picked up some of the various trash that was scattered around the room. Tissues, food containers, and empty scotch bottles. She had to help him get back on his feet. She couldn't stand to see him so miserable. Finally, he came down and they went for a short walk. As distant and grim as he seemed, it perked him up a little bit. Over the next few months, Hermione would visit him often and spend time with her old friend. To her, he was the man she always loved, despite his misery. But she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. Not now, when her divorce was less than a year ago and he was still so miserable and fragile. She loved Harry but she knew he didn't feel the same way. He only loved her as a sister, or so she thought. Harry on the other hand was too apathetic to think about it at the time. When New Year's Eve came about, Ron sent Hermione an invitation to a party but all she did was ignore it. She asked Harry if he wants to go ice-skating on the lake with her to celebrate the New Year. All the help she gave him on the past few months really helped and he was starting to be back to his old self again. He gladly agreed and they skated around in circles on the frozen lake in central London. When he saw her skate around in circles under the night sky, with a big Christmas tree in the background, something changed in him. A dormant, long forgotten feeling has woken up in him but he couldn't place it. Instead of letting it worry him, he grabbed her palm as they skated the ice together. From that, night on Harry was happier. And the more time he spent with Hermione, the happier he was. Before long, they became more affectionate towards each other, sharing an occasional hug or a kiss on the cheek. Before long, another year has passed, and New Year's Eve was upon them once again. Rather than go to a party, they decided to go ice-skating again. Right about midnight, they joined each other at the center of the pond and Harry held her in his arms.

"Hermione, I can't begin to thank you how much I appreciate what you've done for me over these past two years. When I was down in the dumps about losing Ginny, you helped me climb out of the abyss and made me happy again. Thank you…," he said happily and caressed her cheek slightly which made her shudder a little.

"No need to thank me, Harry. You are my best friend, and I want you to be happy. I couldn't let you stay so miserable like that…" he smiled. They both peered into each other's eyes, lost in each other's gaze. They moved forward, closer towards each other, as their faces heated up. Especially Hermione's.

 _'Please don't let this be a dream… please don't let this be a dream…,"_ she thought as their lips finally touched for the first time in their lives. Hermione's could feel herself melt with happiness, finally fulfilling her lifelong dream. Harry was finally hers. He was really hers. She pressed her lips tightly against his as he did the same with as much love and passion as they could muster. When they desperately had to breathe, they broke apart and peered into each other's orbs. Hermione sighed and brought him into a hug.

"I love you Harry…," she said.

"I love you too…," he said happily, as he held her in his arms, as they nearby church's clock struck twelve o'clock and it started to snow…

Harry and Hermione kept quiet about their relationship for now, not wanting Ron to get upset. But alas, they couldn't keep it a secret forever. While walking in the park later that spring, Ron saw them holding hands, looking very happy. He frowned madly and approached him.

"I see you found yourself a new boyfriend Hermione. That was quick."

She ignored him. Ron turned to his former best friend.

"And you. You slimy bastard. What made you think you could steal my wife away from me huh?" he asked and poked his chest.

"She's not your wife anymore Ron. She divorced you, remember that?"

"Well it still doesn't make it okay. That my best friend is dating my ex-wife."

"But she's not your wife anymore. She can date whomever she wants."

Ron grumbled.

"Ill show you…" he said and tackled Harry to the ground as the two started fighting like overgrown children. Hermione needed the help of a few nearby people to get them separated. Once they were back on their feet, Ron panted, and pointed at Harry.

"Just stay away from me, you hear? You and I are not friends no more…," he muttered and walked away. Harry sighed and brushed the dust off his pants, Hermione approached him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and sighed. He looked towards Ron as he walked away.

"Maybe we should have told him sooner…"

"Maybe so." she agreed as they walked on.

Despite how much it made Ron angry, Harry and Hermione stayed a couple. During the next two years, the lovebirds grew ever so closer. It was spring again and Harry and Hermione were walking on the beach holding hands. It was sunset and they sat down on the sand to watch it sink behind the horizon. When it was halfway down, Harry spoke.

"Hermione?" he asked. She turned to face him.

"Yes Harry?" she asked as he worked his courage to do what he wanted to do for a while.

"We've been through a lot lately, a lot of it were among the best times of my life, and I want them to last for as long as I live; and I want to them to last with you. So I must ask you…." He said and pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it in front of her.

"My dear Hermione, will you marry me?"

At that moment, Hermione felt like the happiest person in the world. The boy she loved since childhood was asking her to marry him! She smiled happily as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Once they separated, he looked at her with a grin as she gave him her answer.

"Always Harry… always…" she said as he slipped the ring on her finger as they made out on the sand as the stars decorated the sky…

The months passed by quickly. During these months, Harry and Hermione did their best to prepare for their wedding. Finally, the day came and they were excited as could be.

If Harry's parents were alive, they would walk him to his wedding. But they were long gone and Ron was not his friend anymore. Knowing he needed a best man, Neville gladly volunteered to walk his old friend to his happiness. He gladly agreed. Harry stood at the alter waiting for his bride to be to join for eternity. Sure enough, Hermione walked down the aisle accompanied by her parents. When the ceremony began, everyone was silent.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the union between these two fine people. Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger. The love these two share for one another shows no bounds and never should. If for any reason anyone thinks these two should not be wed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace…" said the priest and paused. Ron stood outside and looked at the wedding through the window. He saw how happy Hermione looked with Harry and seemed happier with him than she was with himself. Sighing sadly, he admitted defeat and walked away.

Seeing no one answered his call, the priest continued.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…," he said and the happy couple smiled. Harry lifted the fabric that covered his wife's face and kissed her deeply but tenderly as the crowd cheered and applauded. They walked down the aisle hand in hand, as everyone threw rice at them. They walked out of the church and into the limo that would take them to their new house, where they would live as a married couple and have the reception for their wedding.

Later that evening, after everybody left, Hermione was standing in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea; when she suddenly felt a strong pair of arms grab her from behind. She turned around to meet Harry's lips as they kissed softly under the moonlight. Harry picked up his new wife bridal style, and carried her into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed. They lay beside each other and kissed tenderly, made love as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms…

Since their first night as a couple, several weeks have passed. While eating breakfast, Hermione sat by the table while Harry drank his morning pumpkin juice. Finally Hermione spoke.

"Harry listen, I have something to tell you…"

"What's that Hermione?"

She blushed, feeling hesitant.

"I… I… I'm pregnant…," she admitted bashfully. Harry almost chocked on his juice. He coughed loudly as he slowly caught his breathe.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes." she said sheepishly. Harry's face went from an expression of shock to immense happiness. He got up, brought her into a hug, and held her tightly against his chest.

"Hermione this is wonderful. I'm so glad…," he said as she rested in his embrace.

"Me too Harry… me too…"

Several months later…

"Well congratulations Harry, you're a daddy…" said Hermione as she lay in a hospital bed and held their newborn baby in her arms. He kissed her briefly on the lips and sat down beside her.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'll be alright." She said and he nodded. They then turned their attention the little girl in her arms.

"She looks like you." He said.

"Except for the eyes…" she added and Harry chuckled.

"Like father, like daughter…" he said and she laughed.

"What should we call her?" asked Hermione.

Harry thought for a minute.

"Would it be okay if we called her Ginny? In memory of my late first wife?" expecting her to be jealous, Hermione smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I know Ron would appreciate it."

"Yeah…" agreed Harry.

"So, Ginny it is." Said Hermione as Harry snuggled up to his tired wife as they held their daughter in their hands.

If one daughter wasn't enough, over the next six years, Hermione gave birth to two more children. A son, which they named James after Harry's father and another daughter, which they named Gwendolyn. Now they were a happy family unit. Now that she was married to Harry, Hermione has never been happier. She knew Ron meant well at times but he just wasn't for her and she hoped he understood that. While shopping at the grocery store one time with Harry and their kids, they ran into Ron and Luna. The two were standing close to one another and had a boy and a girl with them. Luna was holding the girl while the boy stood next to Ron's leg. He saw how happy Hermione and Harry were and how happy he made her. Feeling it was time to make amends, he approached him.

"Hi guys." He said and they turned to look at him. They smiled.

"Hello Ron." Said Harry.

"It's been a while." He added.

"It has." agreed the redhead.

"Hello everyone…" said a dim voice as Luna joined them.

"Good to see you Luna." Said Hermione and Harry.

"Harry and Hermione, I'd like you to meet my new wife. Luna." He said and presented her to them. All they could do was smile, happy for their old friend as he continued.

"And these are our kids, Daniel and Lily…" he said and they all smiled. Harry introduced their kids. Ginny was standing beside them and beside her stood James. Gwendolyn was hanging from a harness around Hermione's shoulders. When he heard they named their first child after his late sister, Ron smiled emotionally.

"Thank you…," he said wholeheartedly.

"For what?" asked the other couple, confused by his sudden expression of gratitude.

"For naming your first child after my baby sister and after your first wife Harry. It means a lot to me. It feels like you're keeping her memory alive." The two smiled.

"You're welcome. It was important to us as well…" they said and they all nodded.

After a short pause Ron spoke.

"I'm sorry I gave you two a hard time back in the day. I guess I was still jealous and I was mad at Harry for stealing my ex-wife. All I wanted was for Hermione to be happy and have the person she could have. But now I realize that she already has that…" he said happily and Harry and Hermione smiled warmly, touched by his kind words.

"Apology accepted." They said with a smile as they all shook hands, exchanged hugs, as they all became friends again, proceeded to the checkout, and left the grocery store as equals and friends again. They were all happier, and in a better place than they were the last time around…

All was well…

The end…

So yeah… I know some of you might be mad at me because of this so let me state my reasons for this before you respond. I read a while ago that J.K Rowling originally wanted Harry to end up with Hermione and regretted setting her up with Ron. I always believed Harry belonged with Hermione and Rowling echoed my thoughts that she would be happier with him. Knowing she would probably never write another canon book to change that, I decided to write my own take on it. I'm sorry I killed Ginny off and I know many of you may be pissed at me because of that, but I felt it had to be powerful and Harry had to be in mourning, so that Hermione could scoop him up to help him get back on his feet again. Along the way, Harry would realize his true feelings for her and they would both end happier than they were the first time around and the same goes for Ron. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it nonetheless and if you would leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it. If you have any flames or complaints please try to keep them in check.

Thank you…

Peace out…


End file.
